thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tazzy Varelli
Introduction Tazzy Varelli is a bar manager at Monarch and a dancer at The Vanilla Unicorn, as well as a drug dealer and doer of petty crimes. Biography Early Life Tazzy grew up in rural central San Andreas in a trailer park with her mother, father, and little brother. Tazzy’s parents were both addicts themselves, her mother to prescription painkillers and her father to alcohol. Both parents were physically and emotionally abusive as well as neglectful, leaving Tazzy to take care of feeding and clothing both her and her younger brother. Tazzy protected him from the worst of their parents, keeping him in the dark and stepping in to draw attention when necessary. They spent a lot of time at the creek behind the trailer park playing together, talking freely, and enjoying the little time they got to just be kids. Tazzy tried hard to keep him on a good path in school and help him make friends and was planning to move him out of the house once she was old enough and had enough money to rent an apartment. At school Tazzy was bullied for being poor, dirty, and dumb and often got into physical fights. To take out the pent-up aggression and frustration, she often bullied younger or weirder kids in turn. She was prone to outbursts, got horrible grades, and eventually was transferred into remedial classes. After being caught hooking up with a girl under the bleachers and having her parents called in, Tazzy’s dad took her home and beat her brutally before kicking her out permanently at the age of 15. That night, Tazzy’s younger brother snuck out to the creek with a backpack of supplies and stayed with her until dawn. The last time she’d see him was disappearing into the morning fog back towards the house they both hated. Street Years Tazzy befriended some train hoppers who helped her get to San Fierro. During this time, she met close friend Lauren Agostini and the two became quick friends due to their similar age and experiences. Once in San Fierro, Tazzy fell in with a group of young street punks who introduced her to petty crime, drugs, and street life. Tazzy began to work at a sleazy strip club and was introduced to harder drugs along with the backroom activities. After becoming a regular user of crack her ability to function in day to day life declined and she was fired from the club. From there, Tazzy began working the streets herself to pay for her habit. A regular client by the name of Jack was able to charm Tazzy into moving in with him and becoming his girlfriend. He got her clean through less than savory tactics, and began isolating her from her friends, saying it was to keep her from relapsing. He became more restrictive and demanding as time wore on, but Tazzy was convinced it was because he cared. Eventually Tazzy’s friend Jess was able to get her out from under his thumb. Tazzy and Jess became inseparable until Jess’s death by overdose. Overwhelmed with grief, Tazzy went on a week-long bender which culminated in her being dumped at a hospital with an overdose that nearly killed her. Taking the offer for rehab the hospital provided, Tazzy got clean properly and saved up money to move to Los Santos and start over. Los Santos Once in Los Santos, Tazzy reconnected to Lauren Agostini. She became a bartender at Bahama Mama’s (eventually moving up to management) and grew close to the Vespucci Kings. Tobius Huxley proposed to her out of nowhere on top of the Vinewood sign, which she turned down. After some time, she gradually grew apart from the Kings although she keeps close ties to Malcolm Turner. Tazzy befriended Jeffrey Connors and became good friends with the employees of Phoenix Corporation. Tazzy relapsed and started using coke again. During this time, she started seeing Devin King which led to Hoodie Gate. Paranoid that Cait Cohen was purposefully trying to ruin her relationship with King by wearing his hoodies, Tazzy attacked her with a bat in Legion Square in front of multiple witnesses and avoided arrest for a few days. Having started going through withdrawals in jail, her friends at PC helped her to get clean from cocaine. Tazzy was approached by an acquaintance Sullivan Cooper to become a dealer of oxycodone, eventually coming to help him with shipments. Tazzy dealt oxy to Alexandria Bennett and Socks, becoming a confidant and adviser in their addictions. Tazzy relapsed and started using coke again after Lauren’s disappearance and the brutal Dynasty fights, which put a strain on her friendships. After Tazzy was shot by Luca Gambino for refusing to admit she knew Violet Grey, she attempted to get clean again, but relapsed. Tazzy got in a fight with Jeff which culminated in him threatening to kill her over the phone. At the end of her rope, Tazzy admitted herself to Pillbox Hill Medical Center and then to Parsons Rehabilitation Center where she was treated by Dr. Myles Hamilton. During her time at Parson’s, she became close to Elphee Boye, Jerald Papidopolus, Teddy Kavala, and Medic Tom Collins, eventually moving Elphee and Jerald into her trailer. Category:Characters Category:Civilian